Succession
by Orion.R.Black
Summary: Does Akaya have what it takes to become the next caption of Rikkai? Sanada decides to find out…


Sanada's frown deepened as tennis practice ended for the day. His eyes followed his kohai into the clubroom, but he didn't go in himself. Kirihara Akaya. The school year was almost over, and the only regular left was 2nd year Kirihara Akaya. Sanada sighed, wondering whether Akaya can carry the team to regain the Nationals title next year. He had no doubt of Akaya skill, but rather, it was his difficult personality that worried Sanada.

He decided he should talk with the boy. Spotting Akaya coming out of the clubhouse, Sanada called him over. Akaya started, but responded to his beckon. Sanada raised his hand to put on his kohai's shoulder, and was surprised to see Akaya flinch and brace himself for the blow that didn't come. Sanada let his hand drop, a bit perturbed. Akaya opened one eye hesitantly, "I–I didn't do anything wrong today, as least I don't think…?" Sanada turned away.

What. The. –Censored word–

He sat by the tennis nets, fondling with his hat absently. So this is what he meant to Akaya. A raised hand isn't a high five or a pat on the back, but the 'Sanada Punishment Slap'. He sighed.

"He looks so…what's the word…?" "Apathetic?" "Ah! That it! Doesn't Sanada look pathetic?" "Niou! Marui! Thirty laps around the courts!" "H–hai!" Sanada stormed home silently.

* * *

Sanada walked silently. He glowered at the twittering birds above, taunting his predicament. He had half a mind to go up there himself and ration out discipline slaps, when he recognized a familiar curly black head of hair. Akaya.

Sanada groaned. The second year was skipping (skipping!) home, taking care to avoid any cracks, and humming for goodness sakes. Sanada knew it was the weekend, but the Champions Rikkai just don't skip. Or hum. Or any of that nonsense. He followed Akaya a while, staying in the shadows, all the while screaming in his mind for Akaya to get a hold of himself. The telepathic message failed to reach him.

Laughter, and then the familiar sound of a racket in contact with a tennis ball caught Sanada's attention. Akaya's too, it seemed, for he immediately headed towards the sound with a curious expression on his face. Sanada trailed after. In the middle of the park there were two elementary school boys. Having drawn court lines with a stick into the ground, they were having a mock tennis match. Staying hidden the bushes. Sanada kept watch.

Akaya made motions to play with them, and one of the boys handed over the ball. Sanada smiled, noting Akaya's dedication to tennis. The game started, and Akaya won the first point easily. Sanada nodded. Service Ace. Return Ace. Sanada sighed. Akaya showed absolutely no mercy, Sanada didn't expect him to, but the little boy looked like he would never want to play tennis again. Or step outside the house, for that matter.

Akaya suddenly turned towards Sanada's clump of bushes. Sanada froze. Akaya looked skeptical. "Sanada? Are you…stalking me?" "No." "Oh…Um, if you really had to go that badly, there's a bathroom to the left over there." "N–no! Hold up! I wasn't–!" Akaya shrugged and walked away.

* * *

It was night now. Sanada had wasted the home day trailing after the second–year. To the ice cream parlor. The pet store. The arcade. Two hours at the arcade. And finally, home.

Sanada waited outside as Akaya went in. He went to his room upstairs, and turned on the lights. Sanada snapped out of his light doze and looked at his watch. 9 o'clock. 'Akaya should be doing his homework, then going to sleep early, in order to get up on time tomorrow for tennis practice,' mused Sanada. His thoughts were interrupted by sounds of explosions, screams, and laughter. After two hours at the arcade, Akaya goes home to play his own videogames?!

Sanada decided he needed to talk to Akaya. He picked up a pebble from the ground and hurled it at the window. It fell a few feet short of the balcony. He tried again. A flowerpot shattered. A pause, then a third stone. There was a loud crack, and the window flew open.

"Oy! What the –censored word– do you think you're doing!?" Akaya leaded over the balcony, looking around wildly for the culprit. Sanada turned to escape. Akaya spotted him. "Eh? Sanada…again? Are you lost?" "NO." "Oh…Here to express your undying love for–" Sanada went home.

* * *

"…because I had to find out whether Rikkai would be left in good hands," Sanada finished explaining.

Yukimura smiled. "And…?" he prompted.

"…I was thinking of failing my finals and being held back another year."


End file.
